Camptime is BBRae time!
by Ninja of the Pen
Summary: Its a wonderfull day out and Beastboy feels like camping! BBRae Oneshot...


**Disclaimer:**

_I, the Ninja of the Pen, do hereby decree that I do not own the "Teen Titans" Franchise for it belongs to D.C. comics and Cartoon Network. All use of these characters are purely for recreational purposes and no profit will be gained_

**Camptime is BB/Rae time!!!**

_**By N.O.T.P.**_

It was a pleasent evening in Jump City. The birds were singing, the criminals were behaving, and the water glistened in the sunlight. Overlooking this fine day was a lime colored teenager on the roof of a big "T" shaped building. His name was Garfield Logan, but to his teamates and the world he was Beastboy, the shapeshifting prankster of the world famous band of superheroes, the Teen Titans. As he looked out at the water and felt the warmth of the sun he had a brilliant idea. _'Dude, this is excellent weather for camping' _With this thought in mind he rushed into his room. and rummaged through the clutter until he found his camping gear. As he walked out of his room with tent and sleeping bag in hand and a backpack on his back, when he was stopped by a certain empath named Raven who just happened to be getting tea.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked not certain she wanted to know.

"Well it's nice outside and I figured as long as its nice, why not go camping out on one of the deserted islands nearby?" Beastboy said grinning "Would you like to come along? It's kinda boring by yourself and I'd rather not bring Robin because he will turn it into survival training like when we all went camping last time" The changeling shuddered as he remembered that fatefull experience.

"Why not ask Cyborg? or Starfire?" the goth goddess said, wondering why he picked her.

_'Cause he likes you, silly'_

_'Not now Happy'_

_'Come on we both know he does'_

_'Shut up Happy or I will shut you up'_

"Well..." Beastboy started to explain "Cyborg would want to stay here and..." Beastboy blushed "I just would realy like you to come. I'll even let you have my tent and I could just sleep outside. The forecast said it would be clear skies tonight" The changeling let her hold the tent for a minute so she could inspect it.

_'See he cares for you'_

_'I thought I told you to shut it Happy'_

_'Maybe you could tell him your true feelings tonight'_

_'You have got to the count of 3'_

_'1...'_

_'Oh come on...'_

_'2...'_

_'Spoil sport!!!' _

_'Ahh much better'_

During this fight between Raven and her elated emotion. Beastboy just waited patiantly for an answer "Well..."

"Let me grab my sleeping bag" Raven sighed and then she motioned for him to follow her

_'Dude, this is awesome!!! Maybe I can finally tell her how I feel' _Beastboy thought as he followed her to her room.

"Stay put" she said as she walked into her room. There she grabbed a book, an extra set of clothes, and her sleeping bag. She walked back into the hallway.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes" She said

"Ok , we better leave a note or else Robin might be worried about you" Beastboy stated

"What about you"

"Ehhh he doesn't care. The only time anyone cares if im not here is when they need me to use my powers to do someting" Beast boy sounded a little depressed.

_'I care...' _She thought but just before she could say something

"Come on I want to get to the island before sundown" Beastboy said as he quickly wrote a message on a sticky note and posted it on the T.V. "Im sure someone will notice and see the message there" He said grinning

Raven smiled _'This won't be so bad after all'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finnally got to the island Raven noticed one thing, how beautiful it was. The island itself was only about a half a mile long but about half of it was a grassy meadow with a few fruit trees here and there. Also, a stream ran through the middle that seemed to divide the island in half. The beach was free of trash and debris unlike the beaches back home. The whole island seemed soothing and relaxing. As Raven glanced over at the green changeling she had to wonder _'How did he know about this place and how often does he come here'_ And as if he could read her thoughts he said,

"I found this place when I was flying over head to relieve some frustration about two years ago" He smiled "It was so peacefull that I decided to come here every time I needed to get away from it all"

"And how often is that?" Raven asked

"About once a week" Beastboy replied

Raven was amazed how often he left the tower without someone noticing. "Do you tell Robin?" She asked

"No, as far as I know he doesn't have a clue i'm gone" Beastboy grinned

They just sat there on the cool grass and looked out at he ocean in sileince. Then, the dark enchanter got up and brushed herself off "I guess we should start setting up camp"

"Yeah I guess" He got up too "I'll get us some food and gather some firewood. I guess you can set up camp if you want to. I don't mind"

"No I'll set up the campsite but where should it be, you've been here longer than I have" Raven insisted

"Heres fine" He said "Well I'll be back in a few minutes" he walked towards the fruit trees with basket in hand as Raven set up the tent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came and a roaring fire was keeping the two campers warm. Raven was enjoying exchanging stories with Beasboy and remembering the fun times the titans had like when Beastboy replaced Cyborg's cannon with a blender. Beastboy sighed "Well this is the most fun I've had in ages, we should do this again sometime."

Raven blushed beneath her hood "Yeah I would like that"

Beastboy yawned "Well time for bed. Goodnight Rae" He crawled into his sleeping bag

"Goodnight Beastboy" Raven said as she headed into the tent.As Beastboy picked up the bucket of water he had to put out the fire, it began to rain. The changeling lied there in shock and shook his fist at the sky. He was soaked and the rain began to come down harder.

"Um Raven?"

"Come on in we don't wan't you to catch a cold"

"Thank you Raven" He said as he came in

"No problem" the empath answered

Being in the same tent as Raven gave him enough courage to finnaly confess his feelings to her "Um Rae..."

"Yes Beastboy"

"I have something to tell you that I have wanted to say for a very long time"

"Just go on and say it Beastboy"

"I umm I love you" He stuttered

Raven was a little startled "You actualy love me?"

"Yeah its ok if you don't feel the same I just needed to tell you that..." Beastboy was cut off as Raven moved over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too" She sighed and they just laid there until they finnaly fell asleep.

_'Yay! We kissed Beastboy!'_

_'We? I kissed Beastboy'_

_'But I am you'_

_'Sometimes I wonder...'_

**The End**

Well, how was it? I don't think this is one of my better ones but I'll let you decide for yourselves. Rate and Review Please or It'll never get better

I'd like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this one. This ones for you guys!!!

Special thanks to...

XxNightfirexX, Teen Tyrant, and Asher-Kitty


End file.
